


Sometimes it´s not like it looks like

by BellaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: Sansa can´t believe Jon lied to her.





	Sometimes it´s not like it looks like

**Author's Note:**

> So i tried something new this time. A bit of hurt for our lovely couple but with a Happy End!

He did lie to me! He promised he would never do such a thing, but here he was sitting at the coffe shop with his ex Ygritte while he told me he would meet up with our friend Sam.  
It was on pure fortune that i was here after my shopping trip with Arya, who is standing beside me and either can´t believe what she´s seeing. All i wanted was some Lemoncake from my favorite bakery and what do i see when i get there, my boyfriend of 6 month smiling lovingly at his ex while she´s touching his forearm.. It feels like someone just ripped out my heart, i never saw him look at me like this. I can hear Arya say that we should go inside and break up that little reunion but i´m to shocked to react. All i want to do at the moment is to go home and curl up on the sofa under my favorite blanket and then just cry. I only realized i was crying because Arya was hugging me tightly.  
I stand there before the window of a coffe shop crying in my sisters arms, how pathetic. But then something happens Jon looked up and out the window and our eyes locked at each other, and everything after that happend in slow motion, i saw that shock on his face of seeing me there , saw Ygritte looking at the window too and her suprised face, then Jon got up making his way torwards me, and then i startet running, i heard Arya call my name and then Jon but i didn´t stop not till i was in appartment. There i broke down.  
Everything reminded me of my ex Harry, he did lie and cheat to me for month before i found out, i was so mad after that and i couldn´t trust any man anymore. But with Jon i started to trust again, he´s my brothers best friend and i was sure he would never do such things, but it seems i was wrong.  
I heard a loud knock on my door and then Jon´s voice calling out my name „Sansa, open the door, please“ I was still on my floor crying but i managed to answer „Go away, i don´t want to see you or hear another lie!“  
But that´s not Jon, he´s never giving up so he started again „ Sansa, sweet girl please let me explain, it´s all a missunderstanding really. Let me in and i´ll explain to you.“  
What should i do know? Maybe he´s telling the truth, i know him since we were children and he never lied, he´s not that kind of person. So i get myself up from my position on the floor were i was crying before, and got the door open for him. He did stand before me almost crying himself looking me in the eyes before hugging me tightly. I didn´t hug him back i just couldn´t, even though i at the same time i really wanted.  
„Sansa, my love i know what you think but it´s not like that. I was meeting her to get something very important back from her. I know you think i did what Harry did but i would never ever do something like that to you. I love you so much!“  
I got out of his embrace before asking him „But why did you meet her then , and not telling me you do but instead you say you meeting Sam? Why Jon why?“ He looked me straight in the eyes before answering „ when we broke up i got all her stuff in boxes and brought it to her and i messed something up i gave her something that was mine something very important, i was searching for it the last few weeks and when i couldn´t find it i called her to ask if she has it and after she got through her stuff she found it.“  
„What is it Jon?“  
Sansa, i can´t tell you yet but please trust me i will tell you soon“  
I really want to trust and believe him but former experiences makes it hard „I want to trust you Jon i really do but it´s hard after everything that happend. Why can´t you just tell me what it is?“

He took a deep breath and then got a tiny black box out of his back pocked, he opend the box and there was a beautiful silver diamond ring inside. Then he did go down on one knee and started speaking „ I didn´t plan it to happen like that but okay. Sansa, my sweet girl will you do me the honor of spending the rest of our lifes together and marry me?“  
I stood there crying again staring at the ring, beofre looking Jon in the eyes and i saw it, all his love and devotion for me. His nervousness and his anxiety that i maybe say no. In that moment i knew i loved him even more so i took a deep breath and said „ Yes Jon of course i do, i love you so much“ He got up so fast and swept me off my feet in to his arms and then he kissed me like there is no tomorrow.  
I be really happy that i could trust him enough to give him the chance to explain himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and apology to all typos as english is not my native language.


End file.
